1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing a moving image file and a still picture file.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, a VTR (video tape recorder) of camera integrating type for recording a moving image signal and/or a still picture signal on a magnetic tape as a digital signal is well known. Recently, there have been proposed apparatuses in which such digital moving image signal and/or still picture image are recorded on a photo-magnetic disk.
In recording apparatuses using such disk medium, a moving image file and a still picture file are produced separately and are recorded on the disk.
In the above-mentioned disk type recording apparatus, it is also considered to provide a function in which, by utilizing the characteristic that the disk medium is a random access medium, during the recording of the moving image file, one frame is extracted from the moving image file and the extracted frame is recorded on the disk as the still picture file.
In case of such function, the still picture file selected during the recording of the moving image file is recorded on the same disk.
However, in the conventional apparatuses, when the moving image file or the still picture file is reproduced, these files had to be reproduced separately or solely and the moving image file could not be reproduced in association with the still picture file.
Thus, when it is desired to reproduce the still picture file recorded during the recording of the desired moving image file, the operator must previously ascertain all of the still picture files to find the still picture file associated with the desired moving image file. Further, conversely, when it is desired to reproduce the moving image file recorded during the recording of the desired still picture file, the operator also must previously ascertain all of the moving image files to find the moving image file associated with the desired still picture file.
Such methods have very low efficiency, and burden to the operator will be increased as the number of the moving image files and the still picture files recorded on the disk is increased.